Costume Fads Gone Wrong
by NeoNails
Summary: Terry goes to pick up Max at her apartment to accompany him trickortreating with his little brother and friends. He gets a shock when he sees her costume. Slight TM.


$4$

"Max?"

Terry unlocked the door to his best friend's apartment. She had leant him the key months ago when he started making regular trips. But tonight wasn't quite… 'regular'.

"You ready yet?" he asked, concerned she still hadn't responded. His eyes swept the room, mentally checking any warning signs that the room had been disturbed or a struggle had taken place.

There was nothing wrong. His hero complex was getting the best of him again. Dammit. Max was right. He _was_ getting to be like the old man.

As he began walking to Max's room, her voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hold it, McGinnis, I'm not finished yet," she called from the other room. "Gimme a sec."

He smirked, and called back, "Anything you need help with?"

Terry heard her chuckle, and as she entered the room, replied, "Nope. I got changed all on my own." He stopped smirking, his face going slack. His eyes rounded and his eyebrows shot up. Max twirled around, so he could get the look from all directions. "So, do you like?"

He wasn't sure how to reply, and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "When did you get that?" he muttered, trying hard not to stare.

Her smile was beatific. "At a vintage clothes store. Supposedly, it's from the early 2000s. Don't you love it?" Now Terry definitely did not know how to reply.

"So… You're wearing that to go trick or treating with Matt?" he asked, double-checking. Hey, he could have heard her wrong. Given how he usually walked around in a sleepless stupor half the time because of his late-night job, anything was possible.

Max's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Sure, isn't that what you asked me to do? Y'know, go trick or treat with you while you babysat Matt so you wouldn't be _completely_ bored out of your mind?"

He cleared his throat again, more uncomfortable than ever. So he _had_ heard her correctly.

"Thenwhyareyouwearingthat?" he asked in rush.

Suddenly, Max's smile turned roguish. "It's my Halloween costume. Don't tell me you don't like it."

Terry glared at her. Unable to hide it any longer, she broke out into giggles. "Did you really think I'd willingly wear this?" Max asked, once she was done laughing at her best friend.

He held up his hands. "Hey, I've known you to wear some pretty… different things."

He stared at her outfit some more. She was wearing a very short black jean skirt with bright magenta tights that stopped mid-calf. Max had on a matching pink camisole with a black jean bolero jacket. The top matched her hair almost perfectly. It was horrifying. And it something only she would have the courage to wear.

"I mean, can you _really_ believe they used to dress like this? Willingly?" she asked, semi-incredulous, semi-amused. She spun around again, this time, less for his own enjoyment and more for hers.

"I don't know," Terry said, unable to wipe his smirk off after witnessing her in her hideous costume. "Maybe you shouldn't come with us. I think the twip and his friends might find you too scary. They could get nightmares."

Max dropped the grin, shooting him a mock glare and punching his arm. Wordlessly, they left, heading for the soon-to-be terrified trick-or-treaters.

$4$

Egads, I didn't think I was going to finish this by today. Happy Halloween, kiddies!

Yes, I am making fun of what's currently 'in' fashion as we speak. 'Least, it is, here in the States. I'm sorry if anyone likes the particular fad we Americans are currently going through, and even more sorry to anyone who's actually _worn_ clothing like the abovementioned. Hey, I'm a jeans-and-t-shirt girl. A jean mini that ends _at_ your butt followed by a pair of really tight tights is just not my thing.

Really, it reminds me of a bad rip-off of the clothes in the 80s. You know, big hair, shirts five sizes too big, and surprise, surprise, leggings. We're heading towards the big hair (the front portion of hair pinned back and pushed forward so it goes up), and the leggings are already here. Well, they _are_ always saying history repeats itself. Why not fashion history as well?

Because who's to say, 40 years from now, kids aren't going to be going around on Halloween decked out as… well, us?

Creepy thought, isn't it?


End file.
